Welcome to the World of Equestria!
by JustAnEggHead
Summary: A human is transformed, then thrown into the world of Equestria without any memory of his past life, except that he's a human! Follow Butterscotch as he tries to uncover his past and save his new home from disaster along with Twilight Sparkle and the gang and, of course, the power of the magic of Friendship! Put on halt for rewrite.
1. Chapter 1 The Test

**Prologue One**

"**The Test"**

"Welcome!"

"This is the portal that leads to the world of Equestria! But, before I can let you through, I have several questions for you. I want you to answer them sincerely. Are you ready? Ok…let the interview begin!"

There was a flash of blinding light as the world around me erupted into a sea of wavering colors. It had taken a while to regain my senses once I did the voice spoke once more.

"The road forks to the right and left. You are told there is a treasure on the right side. What do you do?" I quickly answered. "Instantly go right."

I didn't have time to think as the voice asked its next question. "Do you hate being the last person to leave class at the end of a school day?" This time I answered, "Yes!" yelling it out into the rainbow filled void.

Several more questions followed and I answered them all to the best of my ability. Strangely, in this place I felt no sense of time or actually having any physical form, I was simply…there.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" The voice suddenly said. It was a rather simple question looking back on the other questions I was asked, but nonetheless… "Boy!"

There was silence and I tried listening for any inkling of the previous voice returning. "You appear to be…" It said almost like it was right up against my metaphorical ear. "The impish type. You're playful, cheerful, and love pranks. You're also kind-hearted. That's why the people around you find you so irresistible. You must be the most popular person around!"

I laughed a bit thinking, _"Oh voice, how wrong you are."_

"Oh? You're not that popular? You're either being modest …or you just don't notice it. I bet people are just too shy to let their feelings be known." What? Was this guy reading my mind now?

"There's someone out there who's afraid to declare their love for you!" I would have fallen flat on my face at his comment had I still had a physical form. I started to speak, but the voice began once more. "An impish type like you should be…a pegasus pony!" A pegasus? I was about to protest his choice, since I prefer unicorns, but apparently this voice had a habit of cutting people off.

"Ok! We're all set! Let's get you into the world of Equestria! Take hold of the magic of friendship and go for it!"

"Wait! Hold on go for what?" I shouted out in protest but there was no answer, only a flash of light and I felt my mind go numb as if memories from this and past encounters were being sucked out of my head. I was once again enveloped in darkness.


	2. Chapter 2 Home Coming

** british ways: Thank you for the review! I'm sorry that the chapters are rather short, but I'm just trying to get into the swing of things and introduce as much of Butterscotch's character as possible. Lol yeah, PMD reference. :P I never really knew exactly how humans got into Equestria, but this is how I imagined it.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"**Home Coming"**

Where am I?

Am I dreaming this?

I feel a pleasant breeze…is that a voice from somewhere? I wonder who it is?

"…Excuse me." The voice said rather timidly at first. "…Please, wake up. Come on, wake up." I wriggled in a place a bit before opening my eyes to a brightly lit world. I looked around from my position on the ground to and everywhere I looked I saw bright vibrant colors. Where…was I?

I slowly rose about to come up to full height until I met the eyes of-

"You're finally awake! Great!" Is that…is that a unicorn? A PURPLE UNICORN! Wh-where is this…? With each passing glance my confusion grew. I looked behind me to see a dense evil looking forest. Rather out of place for this type of happy-go-lucky environment. "I found you passed out here. I'm glad you came to!"

There was that voice again. Now I was sure it wasn't in my head. I looked around once more and found the owner of said voice, the previous purple unicorn. I shuffled a few steps back, more startled by the fact that the unicorn was purple rather then being a unicorn. "I'm Twilight Sparkle. Happy to meet you!" The unicorn, or rather, Twilight Sparkle, smiled warmly. She could just cozy up to a completely stranger like that? How did she know I wasn't dangerous? I watched as her smile changed to a look of confusion. "…And you are? I don't think I've seen you around before."

"You've never seen me around before because I'm a human!" I shouted making a lot of unnecessary motions in the process. For some strange reason I felt it difficult stand and it felt like my center of gravity was had somehow changed from when I was human. Twilight's confusion deepened. "Huh? Did you say human?" I could tell she had not the slightest idea what a human was as she scrunched up her face, possibly trying to wrack her brain for an answer. "But you look like a normal pegasus pony from every angle."

At last, I looked at my body. Hooves? An elongated nose? Four legs and wings? A rump this size! This Twilight Sparkle person…er…pony was right? I somehow had become a pegasus pony, but why? I don't remember anything….

I continued checking myself out. A lean, non-muscular frame covered in a thin yet ruffled layer of brown fur or hair…or, whatever it was! I noticed my tail waging lightly to the rhythm of the breeze. It had varying shades of grey going back in the pattern of stripes, same as my mane. Both were rather spiky, like my human hair…as far as I remember. "Um…you're kind of weird…" Twilight said gaining my undivided attention once more. "Your name? What's your name?" My name? That's right, my name is… I was about to say my name, but something strange happened. It was as if the words in my mouth somehow got rearranged and I ended up saying something else instead. "Butterscotch!" I shouted. I had quickly shoved one of my hooves in my mouth surprised at what I had said. "Okay. You're named Butterscotch? Well…" Even I wasn't prepared for what would happen next. "Isn't it a funny name!" Twilight burst into laughter even going so far as to hold her stomach like she was over come by pain. I puffed my cheeks out in anger. Why in the world did I say 'Butterscotch?'

"So, what are you going to do? Do you have any plans?" She said taking a serious note. I was silent, but grew a grim look. Now that I thought about it, I was new here and had no way support myself or even a place to go. I wasn't even sure of where I was right now…pretty pathetic. "…Listen, Butterscotch." I waited, expecting her to at least give another giggle towards my name, but she didn't or maybe she simply held it in, I couldn't tell. "If you don't have any place to stay, you should come with me." I watched as Twilight turned around and walked away with me and my curiosity in tow.

She soon led my to a humble looking plot of land. Lonely and almost abandoned, but humble nonetheless. It was boxed off with hedges cut into the shape of cubes, so I suppose somepony was maintaining it. Did I just say, 'somepony?" The house, if I could even call it that, was a rather small like dome structure, almost like it only had a room or two. Yet, I felt a rather simplistic joy to have this as my living quarters. I could feel Twilight watching me and the end of my monochromatic tail waging and she smiled largely.

"Oh, Butterscotch. You're impressed aren't you?" Twilight said with a rather cocky smile on her face. "I thought so. I thought this would make a good place for you to live, Butterscotch. I was sure you would like it." Her previously cocky smile was once again replaced with one of sincerity as she watched my own smile grow more and more.

This is an old house that nopony ever uses anymore. So I'm sure that nopony will mind you living here temporarily." She explained. I started my way through the area slowly closing in on the arch-shaped opening. Wait, no door? I was pushed out of my thoughts once I heard rustling, it was Twilight. She started her way down the path, which looked like it led into town.

"Once your all settled in come find me in the Ponyville Library, okay." She pointed to the small and quaint little village only about a mile away. "If you get lost, just ask some of the ponies that live here, I'm sure they'll be glad to led a helping hoof. Don't be afraid to ask" She gave me a quick smile before trotting off and I turned my attention back to my new home.

And that is how…

Twilight and Butterscotch, began their friendship together…

That would change the world and themselves forever.


	3. Chapter 3 The Return of Harmony Pt 1

** rederici939 Lol, yup mystery dungeon it is. I thought it would be a great way to start the story off. Not trying to spoil the story but there will be alot of PMD scenes in here.**

**Enjoy the Fic!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"**The Return of Harmony (Part 1)"**

I awoke in the moments of the early morning dew. Oh? Was that not exciting enough? Well, sorry all I did was wake up and lay there. "…I'm still the same." I said walking over to the river that surrounded the perimeter of my dome shaped home and looking into it. I spotted a pair of dark pink eyes staring back and I smiled. "The way I look…I'm still a pegasus. But why would I be transformed into a pony?" I took a deep breath and plopped down onto my rump, confusion overtaking me. "Hmm…I don't understand this at all…" I started feeling groggy and from my position on top of my hay-bed, I fell on my back and quickly fell back to sleep.

I woke a\up again, feeling rather more refreshed than before. I still looked like a pony, but…Something clicked in my head. "Oh, that's right. That pony…" The pony I met yesterday, I said I would meet her yesterday. I think her name was Twilight Sparkle? "Oh, no!" I said quickly scrambling up onto all fours and trotting out the door. "I have to tell her I'm sorry for not show-"

Was this really happening? "…Hunh? Oh, no!" I watched as the purple pony looked around and finally turned towards me. "Ahaha, sorry!" She said bursting out into laughter. "I was so excited about you coming to visit yesterday that when you didn't come I came rushing over today. I must have fallen asleep." I simply looked at her with slight smile on my face. Who knew she was such a klutz, it was actually fairly cute. Even though she was laughing I could tell she was embarrassed.

"You going to stare at me all day or are we going to get a move on?" She said snapping me out of my daze. I quickly followed her as we took the same path into town she had taken yesterday.

Once we arrived I was in simple awe at how vibrantly colored and bustling the town was. Ponies of all sorts, ones with wings, ones with horns, and even some ponies with neither walked around with smiles on their faces. It seemed a lot different from the world I came from. "Exciting, huh?" Twilight said chuckling a bit noticing my awe stricken expression. "This is Ponyville!" I followed her only to be awe stricken again by a large tree which dwarfed most of the surrounding buildings. I'm guessing Twilight sensed my awe stricken-ness because she gave another light giggle. All of a sudden she some how opened the door without using her hooves! My mouth opened even larger as I stood there, baffled.

"What? Oh! You've never seen magic before?" She started straining herself, closing her eyes in concentration as I felt myself being wrapped in some unexplainable warmth then lifted off my hooves slowly. I wanted to yell out, but strangely this feeling felt rather nice. Like there was only a kind heart and good intentions. I guess this was what Twilight's magic felt like. I was still at a loss for words as I now stood inside the large tree which was fully furnished and stocked with large sky scrapper like book shelves, and every inch of them was full of books!

"Well it is a library, Butterscotch." Twilight said with a proud look on her face. Jeez, could everyone read minds …wait, everyone? But, Twilight's the only pony I've met. "Okay, so we've gotten your housing taken care of, that just leaves…income!" I was surprised, in this world they had an actual monetary system? Well, I guess money holds a lot of society's together, even simple ones like this. I heard Twilight rambling on, then she stopped and walked over to me and suddenly started touching my butt! I quickly backed away, a little embarrassed and uncomfortable by her sudden…"advancement." "Oh, calm down. I was only checking for your cutie mark." My cutie wha? I looked at her, eager to know what this mark was that appeared on ones posterior. "It's a mark on your flank that you get once you discover who you truly are." I breathed a sigh of relief . I thought she was trying to- "I wanted to know what your's was so that we could maybe find you a job, but…It looks like you don't have one."

Who I truly was…that's the meaning of a cutie mark. I wonder, does my past maybe have something to do with my cutie mark? Twilight went on rambling again. I shook my head gruelingly and gave a few grunts of approval, but my interest was drawn else where. More specifically what looked like, cotton candy clouds raining down chocolate milk on everypony. Weird.

I got Twilight's attention and showed her what I thought might have been common weather in this world. "That's definitely NOT normal." Twilight said. "Spike. Spike!" She called out and a purple and green-um…dragon? Dragon! I ducked behind Twilight expecting the dragon to begin some type of fiery onslaught. "Oh relax, Spike's only a baby dragon and he wouldn't hurt anypony." The dragon walked over to me and held out a scaly fingered claw. "Hey dude, you must be Butterscotch. The pony Twilight found yesterday." Not sure how the exchange of greetings was suppose to go. I simply held out my hoof, which Spike took in his own claw and shook. So that's how that's done. A hand- I mean- a hoof shake.

"You guys! This is no time for idle chit-chat." Twilight said. She actually looked like a super hero about to spring into action. "Spike, find that book, '_Strange Weather Conundrums and How to Fix Them."_ I watched Spike grab a wooden ladder and climb three stories up one of the book cases, removing a black book with golden stripes on the spine. Twilight retrieved the book using her magic, scanned the book, and closed it. I couldn't for the life of me figure out how she found what she was looking for so darn fast, but I guess she had what she was looking for as she gave a small 'humph' of triumph.

"Alright, Spike, Butterscotch - you guys ready?" Spike hopped on Twilight's back and I appeared beside her as we both galloped out the door although I was clueless as to our destination, simply following Twilight.

We soon arrived at what looked like an apple orchard. Although it seemed to do a lot more then simply apples. There was a large red barn in the distance and I could hear cows and other farm animals. "There they are!" My focus was directed forward as I spotted several other ponies scattered throughout the orchard. Although I saw more than simple ponies, there were three-feet high bunnies and the corn fields had popped into a field of pop corn. The cotton candy clouds had even come back to haunt me. "Don't worry everypony. I've learned a new spell that'll fix everything!" She sounded rather confident seeing as she just learned it. There was a spark and a light erupted from Twilight's horn blanketing the area in hues of purple. I was about to take back my previous statement, until…

Twilight's mouth dropped once she realized the chaotic scene had not changed. "My fail safe spell…_failed! _What do we do?" "Uh, give up?" Spike half heartedly suggested as Twilight bucked the dragon off her back. All I could do was watch. I didn't know how I could be of assistance, then again, with no knowledge of this world I doubt I would be able to do anything to help. Another unicorn appeared, this time with a white coat of hair. "Spike, Twilight will come up with _something._" She placed her umbrella on to Twilight's back, blocking the chocolate milk rain from raining down on her anymore. "Hmm, time for plan B. Rainbow, can you coral all those clouds into one corner of the sky?" I watched as the pegasus she called 'Rainbow' zoomed around the pink storm clouds condensing them together into one giant mass.

"Applejack, I need you to bring those high-strung storm clouds down to Earth. "The orange pony quickly lassoed the clouds and tugged them down to just a few feet above the ground. I theorized that she was the one who was in charge of the apple farm. She had a bit of a country flair about her. "Hey, what happened?" A pink pony yelled rather annoyed that the chocolate milk stopped falling into her mouth.

Twilight walked over to a sheepish looking yellow pony and whispered in her ear. Yet I could slightly make out what she said. "Oh dear. I hope none of these animals see these delicious chocolate filled cotton candy clouds. I'd hate to have to share." Although there was obvious sarcasm in her voice the animals came rushing towards the mob of cotton and began devouring it. Even knocking the pink pony out the way who was also snacking on the clouds.

"And when y'all are done with that, feel free to have some popcorn for dessert." I was shocked. Even after her initial plan, Twilight still managed to rally all her friends to stop these strange phenomenon's. "You see, Spike? You should never give up. There's nothing we can't overcome if we all work together." I smiled about to congratulate Twilight, but there was a loud burping sound and when I looked there was a scroll appearing from Spike's mouth. Twilight read over the letter and gasped. "Come on girls. Princess Celestia wants to see us all in Canterlot immediately!" All the ponies rushed off leaving me behind. I wasn't sure what to do, should I follow Twilight or just go back home. I mean, she was the only pony I knew in this world. "Hey, Butterscotch!" I was about to go home until Twilight called my name. "Come on with us, I'm sure we could really use you help!"

I smiled at the fact of being needed and eagerly followed her.


	4. Chapter 4 The Return of Harmony Pt 2

** Vinyl Beat Thank you very much for your review! Yes I see what you mean, it is a little fast paced. I'll try to put more dialog and a little less detail in it. Just trying to find my pace, thanks for reading!**

**Enjoy the fic!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**"The ****Return of Harmony (Part 2)"**

"Princess Celestia, we came as fast as we could." Twilight shouted as the group came bursting through the palace door. "Thank you, Twilight. Thank you all." She looked down at me and smiled. "You must be Butterscotch, Twilight's told me so much about you." Huh? She knew me? I looked at her with aspiring eyes. She looked very regal indeed looking the part of her 'princess' title. She was a lot different from the ponies I had encountered up until now. The thing that stood out the most was her flowing multicolored mane and extreme height.

"I'm aware of your predicament and I think I might be able to lend you some assistance, but first we need to solve the problem at hand." Twilight perked up once again. "Is this about the weather? And the animals' weird behavior? What's happening out there? Why isn't my magic working? Is there-" Princess Celestia held up her hoof and Twilight stopped talking. "Follow me." I guess everything would be explained in due time as she took us into a hall full of stained glass windows. I looked through them some contained Princess Celestia and another dark colored pony and there was even one that had Twilight and her friends using some strange beam to defeat the same dark colored pony that was in one of the windows with Celestia. What on Earth had happened in this world! "I've called you here for a matter of great importance. It seems and old foe of mine, somepony I thought I had defeated long ago, has returned. His name…is Discord."

I heard a small frightened squeal from the yellow colored pony. Discord? What in Equestria is going on. Why did that name seem so familiar. "Discord is the mischievous spirit of disharmony. Before my sister and I stood up to him, he ruled Equestria in an eternal state of unrest and unhappiness. " Princess Celestia explained. "Luna and I saw how miserable life was for Earth ponies, pegasi, and unicorns alike, so after discovering the Elements of Harmony, we combined our powers and rose up against him, turning him to stone. The story only got stranger and stranger as she went on .What were the Elements of Harmony and why exactly was Discord such a familiar name to me? "All right, Princess!" Rainbow said breaking me from my thoughts. "I thought the spell we cast would keep him contained forever, but since Luna and I are no longer connected to the elements, the spell has been broken. "No longer connected?" Twilight asked. I wondered if this had anything to do with me and I was also eager for an answer. Princess Celestia led us to a door with a small hole in it. Was it made for a key, no, it wasn't the right shape. Then what was made to go in there? "This is Canterlot Tower, where the Elements are kept inside since all of you recovered them. I need you to wield the Elements of Harmony once again and stop Discord before he thrusts all of Equestria into eternal chaos.

A shocked look overtook Twilight's face. "But why us? Why don't you-" "Hey, look! We're famous!" The pink pony pointed out the stained glass that contained them blasting a dark colored pony with a strange beam. I guess that was the power of the Elements of Harmony. Whatever they were, I guess they must be sacred and very powerful artifacts. "You siz showed the full potential of the elements by harnessing the magic of your friendship to beat a mighty foe. Although Luna and I once wielded the elements, it is you who now control their power, and it is you who must defeat Discord. Twilight looked down with a worried look on her face, but quickly looked back up with confidence. She was ready. "Princess Celestia, you can count on-" "Hold on a second!" It was that pink pony again. "Eternal chaos comes with _chocolate rain, _you guys. _Chocolate rain!"_ I chuckled. Well I guess in some ways that was a sound argument. Twilight rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to her, Princess. We'd be honored to use the Elements of Harmony again. My previous question was answered as Princess Celestia stuck her horn inside the door's hole which caused a small burst of light to emit from it and finally open to reveal a case encrusted in different colored gems. "Ooh. You can keep the Elements. I'll take that case!" I watched the white pony stare with want in her eyes at the case. Jeez, eternal chaos and all these girls could think about were their wants. First chocolate rain, now gem encrusted cases. What was next? "Have no fear, ponies. I have total confidence that you will be able to defeat Discord, with these!" She opened the case and everyone, save for me, gasped in shock as the case fell to the floor. What had happened? I thought that the elements of harmony would be in that case?

"Oh, well. If anypony needs me, I'll be outside in the chocolate puddles with a _giant_ swizzle straw." It was my turn to roll my eyes. Did that pony ever take anything seriously?

"The elements! They're gone!" Twilight said, eyes still glued on the case. "That chamber was protected by a powerful spell that only I can break! This doesn't make any sense!" I felt a shiver run up my spine once Princess Celestia finished her sentence and a maniacal laugh rang throughout the hallway. "Make sense? Oh, what fun is there in making sense? " "Discord…" Princess Celestia rose up to full height, as if preparing for battle. "Show yourself!" I watched as a serpent like creature appeared within the confines of the stain glass art. Was this some sort of magic to? "Did you miss me, Celestia? I missed you. It's quite lonely being encased in stone, but you wouldn't know that, would you, because _I don't turn ponies into stone._" He said with emphases. On turning him into stone. Now that I thought about it, that seemed kind of harsh…for a peace loving princess. "Enough!" Princess Celestia said not skipping a beat. "What have you done with Elements of Harmony?" "Oh, I just borrowed them for a teensy little while." He said jokingly. "You'll never get away with this, Discord!" She said angrily. "Oh, I'd forgotten how grim you can be, Celestia. It's really quite _boring_." "Hey! Nopony insults the Princess!" Rainbow perked up at Discord's insult towards the Princess and began speeding towards the stain glassed Discord only to be stopped by Applejack. "Oh, you must be Rainbow Dash. Famed for her loyalty, the Element of Harmony you represent. "That's right! I'll _always _be loyal to the Princess!" Discord gave a crooked smile. "We'll see about that." "I can't believe we're wasting out time talking to a tacky window." The white pony said. "The beautiful Rarity, representing the element of generosity, if I'm not mistaken?" Applejack spoke up. "So you know who we are, big deal." "Oh, I know much more than that, honest Applejack." Discord said, moving between the different stained glass panels. "You seem to know our strengths, too?' Twilight asked half-heartedly. "Yes, Twilight Sparkle, and yours is the most powerful and elusive element, magic. Fluttershy's is kindness and Pinkie Pie's is a personal favorite of mine - laughter" He finally said chucking loudly. It wasn't how I expected to learn everypony's name, but guess I finally knew them all now. Pinkie Pie snickered a bit, watching Discord dance ridiculously on the stain glassed Twilight's head. "_Pinkie!"_ Twilight scolded. Pinkie Pie laughed again. "He's standing on your head!" "Well, well, well. Who do we have here? A new pony?" I backed away from the stained glass window. For some reason I got a bad feeling from this guy, like he brought up something from deep within me that was supposed to stay were it was. "You leave Butterscotch alone!" Twilight said running to defend me. A hand reached out from the stain glassed windows behind us and grabbed me. I suddenly felt nauseous, and a strange feeling erupted in my mind. The stain glassed hall way around me melted and I was now In a black world. I heard voices, they sounded like Twilight and he friends. I wasn't sure what to make of it all, but before I could think about what I just heard I was brought back to my world. Twilight bucked the lions paw making it cringe in pain and retreat back into the stained glass. "I said leave him alone! He's got nothing to do with this!" "Oh, but he's got everything to do with this Twilight Sparkle, which you will certainly find out soon enough" "Stop stalling, Discord! What have you done with the Elements of Harmony?" Princess Celestia said speaking up again. Although she was put on a tough façade, I could tell she was just as confused at Discord's words about me as everypony else. "Oh, so boring, Celestia. Really? Fine, I'll tell you, but I'll only tell you _my way_." The stained glass Discord grew large, and only his face could be seen. "To retrieve your missing elements just make sense of this change of events. Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the elements back where you began." With that he disappeared and quickly as he appeared with laughter following him.

Everypony let go of their tension. "Can we go home now?" Fluttershy said. She was one scared pony, I thought. "What do you reckon he meant? Twists and turns and ending back where we started?" Applejack asked. "Then there was that stuff about Butterscotch having something to do with what's happening." Darn, I was hoping nopony remembered. Twilight Sparkle looked at me and so did everypony else with judgmental eyes. "Who are you anyway?" Rainbow Dash said reacting first. "Are you a spy?" She pushed her nose against mine, squinting her eyes trying to intimidate me until Twilight came between us. "He's not a spy!" "Then he's somepony that this Discord guy knows?" Rarity said. "No, Butterscotch doesn't know Discord at all. He just got here!" "Then who is he!" Twilight's friends yelled in confusion. Princess Celestia walked over and stood above Twilight and I. "I think it's time you explained things to all your friends." That's exactly what she did. She told them about how she found me laying near that dark wooded area called the Everfree Forest, and how I told her I was human. Even how I was from some other world and I had lost my memory. She told them everything that had happened up until this point. Save for how I thought she wanted to touch my butt, when she was really only looking for my cutie mark. "…And that's pretty much everything up until now." Twilight said. The girls gave a heavy sigh, soaking in everything they just heard. "So, he's something called a human…" Applejack said. "…And he's not from Equestria, or even from this world?" Rarity said. "And you found him near the Everfree forest…?" Fluttershy said. "Without any memory as to who he was or from where he came? Pinkie Pie said. "Wowee wow! That sounds incredible!" "Yeah, an incredible load of hooey." Rainbow Dash said. I guess she still didn't trust me after what Discord had said about me, but then again who could plan her? The five ponies looked at me suspiciously and I returned a look of sadness. I had never meant for any of this to happen if I was somehow the cause of it. I still wasn't sure how I got to this world in the first place, or even why I was transformed. I was as clueless as the rest of the ponies and I knew what they now knew, nothing more. "It seems there might be more to you then I previously thought." Princess Celestia said, Twilight gasped. "Not you to, Princess!" "I'm sorry Twilight Sparkle, but we can't simply let what Discord say about your friend go. If he is indeed somehow the cause of what helped Discord get free then, we may have to do something to stop him." That was the first time I saw a look of sadness upon the Princess' face. I could tell that she was conflicted between her duties as Twilight's close friend and her duties as a princess. "But he…" Twilight trailed off. I didn't want their words to get to her, but what could I say? There was no way I could prove Discord's words wrong, but I had to do something to try and restore Twilight's faith in me. "I whipped around, now face to face with her and I gave her a confident smile to which she quickly returned. "…Your right, Butterscotch. I'm sorry I lost faith in you. I promise it won't happen again." She lifted her head higher and looked at all her friends with the same confident look she gave me. "I'll prove to you all that Butterscotch has nothing to do with this. He's kind hearted and gentle and would never have anything to do with the likes of Discord."

There was silence. "I sure hope yer' right, sugarcube." Applejack said. "If not, I dunno what might happen." She moved over to Twilight's side of the hallway. "I have complete faith in you darling, and so…" Rarity also joined Twilight's side. "I'll stick with you as well as Butterscotch." Soon after Pinkie Pie and even Fluttershy came over to our side. Only Rainbow Dash was left, sitting under our expecting gazes. "Huh, what?" She said as if she had no idea what she was supposed to do. "You want me trust that pony?" We all looked at her, our gazes letting her know what she needed to do. "Ugh, alright, fine." She said lightly flying over to our side. "But if you try anything, I'll get you." She pointed a suspicious glare at me and I could only frown. I wish she wasn't so suspicious of me…I would have really liked to be friends with her as well as all of Twilights friends.

"Good luck, my little ponies. The fate of Equestria is your hooves. Yours as well, Butterscotch. I shook my head confidently. "Thanks, Princess. We won't let you down!" There was another sinister laugh as we all left in full force, ready to begin our mission.


	5. Chapter 5 The Return of Harmony Pt 3

**Author's Note:**

**Well I've uploaded quite a bit over the past two days and I'm quite proud of my self for not succumbing to procrastination! (Pat on the back for me) Sorry if these two episodes are taking to long to complete just working on the length of chapters. There will be a lot of information here and in the next few chapters as so, pay attention and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"**The Return of Harmony (Part 3)"**

"What do you reckon he meant? Twists and turns and ending back where we started?" Applejack asked again. We finally exited the castle and were now face to face with a large hedge maze. "If I'm not mistaken, I bet Discord hid the elements in the palace labyrinth!" Twilight said pointing to the large palace labyrinth. "W-we have to go in there?" Fluttershy said as she cowered on the ground. "Nope! Dopey Discord forgot about _these_ babies!" Rainbow Dash said showing off her wings to us. "I'll just do a quick flyover and we'll have the Elements in no time" Suddenly she fell out of the sky. "My wings!" I dove in just in time to catch her, quickly putting her on the ground once she gave me a stern glare. Well, I never said winning her over would be easy. I heard Fluttershy gasp to as her wings were also taken away. Then Rarity and Twilight yelled out as well as their horns were stripped from them. "Your horn! My Horn! Ahhh!" I looked at myself; strangely, I still had my wings. Either this strange magic had no effect on me or something else was happening. In a flash of light, Discord in the flesh appeared. I got that same feeling again and backed away from him, hiding behind Twilight. It eased up a bit, but

I could still feel it. "You-you should see the looks on your faces. Priceless!" I really did not see Discord as an actual threat, just a prankster. I watched quietly as he laughed and all the girls stared at him, stunned. "Give us our wings and horns _back_!" Twilight said anger in her eyes. "You'll get them back in good time." There was a sly look in Discord's eyes and I knew something was up. "I simply took them to ensure there's no cheating. You see, _this_ is the first rule of our game: no flying, and no magic." Well, whatever game it was, I did not expect Discord to play fair. Maybe, maybe I should tell Twilight about that voice I heard when Discord touched me back in the castle… "The _first_ rule?" Rainbow Dash questioned catching on to

Discord's antics. "The second rule is everypony has to play or the game is over, and I win. Good luck, everypony!" He said cheerfully and he disappeared in a storm of laughter leaving everyone in silence. Jeez, he was somewhat annoying. "Never fear, girls. We have each other!" Twilight said raising everyone's spirits again. "Yeah! Like Twilight said, there's nothing we can't overcome if we all stick together!" All the girls stood beside each other, save for me who stood a little to close to Twilight, and they took a step inside the labyrinth only to have hedges erupt from the ground and separate each of them, except for me and Twilight. I knew it! I knew he was up to something that twisted Discord! I heard the girls scream, yet watched as Twilight kept a cool demeanor. "Stay calm, girls! Everypony head for the middle as fast as you can, and we'll regroup there!" All the girls agreed and save for Fluttershy who was, once again, getting scared over little sounds. It was a little sad to hear, but I wanted to help her. I listened as she quickly tip toed through the maze. That just left me and Twilight to start making our way through the maze. We started at a light walk, which moved onto a trot. I decided now was as good a time as ever to bring it up. "Um, Twilight…" I said, unsure of what I was doing was best, but it was too late to turn back now. She turned her head back to me and looked with that same warm smile she always gave me. "What's up, Butterscotch?" I really could not bring myself to say anything. "Oh, well…do you remember when we were in Canterlot Castle and Discord grabbed me?" She shook her head as she slowly peered around a corner checking for anything that might hinder us.

"Well, I had this sort of feeling, which I think might have been a result of him touching me. She bolted her head around and shouted, making me land of my rump. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? What was it?" Darn, I guess it was too late to turn back now. "I heard some voices, I'm not sure where they came from, but-" "What did they say, Butterscotch?" She said sternly. "They said…they said, '_Well, well, well. Somepony broke the "no wings, no magic" rule.' _then I heard your voice. You said, '_How are we supposed to find the Elements of Harmony when you took away the labyrinth before we could get to the end?'_" That is when I stopped hearing the voices. Twilight stared at me in disbelief. "You heard all that, just by Discord touching you?" She looked down in thought. "Come to think of it, Discord didn't take your wings away…so maybe his magic doesn't have any effect on you!" She was right. "Do you think it's because I'm not from this world?" I asked. She gave me a confused look. "I dunno, but it certainly helps to know that somehow his magic can't touch you."

We continued walking. I wondered if I still had to abide by the rules of this twisted little game of his. I did not want to test that theory and risk jeopardizing everypony else. We walked in silence for few moments until we came upon a part in the maze and saw Applejack. "Applejack! Thank goodness! I thought I heard voices over here. Who were you talking to?" Oh? Twilight had heard Applejack talking to someone, I must have zoned out. I looked Applejack over for any signs of bodily injury, but the only thing I noticed was this strange grey hue that she seemed to be blanketed in. Was it just me or did she also seem a bit…antsy as well? "I was talking to... uh... nopony! Nopony whatsoever!" She was darting her eyes around wildly and puckered up her lips like she had eaten something sour. Twilight and I both stared at her with disbelief. "What?" We both asked. "Nothing. Come on, uh, we best be going." Applejack walked away leaving Twilight in sheer disbelief. I looked at Twilight, a concerned look on my face as I did. "Did Applejack just...? " I asked, but Twilight cut me off. "Come on, Butterscotch! Applejack wouldn't lie."

We quickly caught up with Applejack, and continued making out way through the maze. All the while, I could not help but to sneak a few peaks in at her. Was this the honest Applejack that Discord had mentioned back in the castle? She was certainly different from the time when she decided to trust Twilight's judgment about me. In the distance, I could make out a small fluff of pink mane, which could only be one pony… "Pinkie Pie!" Twilight shouted as we ran up to her. She had the same grey hue as Applejack and even at a glance, really did not look like she was in the mood for anything. "Are we glad to see you!" Twilight said once we were close enough to Pinkie. "Oh, you are, huh? Why? Need a good laugh?" I was shocked, even more so then Twilight whose mouth was also agape. Nonetheless, it had happened again! Another one of Twilight's friends turned out to be the complete opposite of what I had first seen them to be. "Pinkie? What do you suppose has her so upset? It's not like her." There was a theory brewing in my head and I had a strange urge to prove it right. I hope that my hypothesis was correct and her friends really just were not turning into complete jerks.

I backed away a few steps and then turned around, going into another part of the maze, making sure Twilight did not notice me. Unfortunately, my presence of being gone would only last a few moments. "Weird. We better pick up the pace before the stress of this gets the better of us all." I heard Twilight say from the opposite side of a blocking hedge. "Ready, to go Butterscotch. Butterscotch?"

I cursed myself for leaving her all alone as the only other sane pony there, but I had a mission to accomplish. I walked down a long dark stretch of hedges. Everything seemed fine, except for the occasional voices of Twilights friends I heard. So then why, why was everypony turning out so weird all of a sudden? My question was soon answered as a dark spiral of smoke appeared and within the clouds said Discord, lazily hanging in the air with that same sadistic smile on his face. I awaited the feeling he usually dredged up from me when he showed up, but strangely, I felt nothing. "Well, look who it is! Just when I thought I wouldn't get you all alone- you come…to me." He said slyly, running a claw down the side of my face. I looked at him, angered. There were so many thing I wanted to say right now. Most of them not far from appropriate, yet I kept my mouth shut "Oh? Don't give me that look. I had nothing to do with the way your friends are acting, they all brought it on themselves." I really didn't care what he said, he was connected to it somehow. It's not like I could force him to put them back the way they were though. The serpent like character snapped his fingers and two hammocks appeared, one behind him and the other beside me.

He laid in one, and it immediately turned upside down, yet he didn't fall out of it. So much for gravity. "Come on, take a ton off. Besides we have more important things to talk about." "More important then my friends?" I asked half-heartedly. He gave a chuckle. "Why yes, I'm sure your eager to know as well…why my magic won't work on YOU." He came face to face with me, I could smell his breath and I backed away. Did he…did he know something about that. I gave a conflicted look and he gave out a hearty laugh. "That's what I thought you'd say." He pointed to the hammock near me and I eased my way slowly into it. It didn't tip over, but we started floating, high above the hedge maze where I could see my friends.

"You're not from this world are you, dear Butterscotch." I shook my head negatively, giving him a look as to ask what was his point. "And because of that you are not bound by the so called laws of this world." I looked at him questioningly. Laws? Like gravity and space and things like that. "Magic, gravity, space, your only effected by it, if you want to be. Which is why my magic had to effect on you when I took your friends horns and wings away." So I was right, I didn't have to abide by the rules of this silly little game. But, if I wasn't bound by things like gravity then, why wasn't I floating in mid air right now? "There's another thing I've noticed about you as well. You seem to amplify my chaotic powers when ever I'm near you, making me able to do just about anything!" He laughed. So, I was somehow connected to Discord! But, why…was it because I'm from another world? He looked at me with glee in his eyes. "Haha! I bet it hurts to know that your helping to bring ruin to this world, and its all because you don't belong here." What, what did that mean. I looked at his, trying my best to take an offensive stace in the hammock.

"Oh calm down, I'll explain what I meant in time. But look…look's like you friends are all together once again." I slowly looked down, not wanting to take my eyes off of Discord, but I peered down into the center of the maze and saw most of my friends there. Save for Twilight, they were all covered in grey. "Well, at least they're all together now." I breathed a sigh of relief, and Discord let out another laugh. "No time to rest yet, Butterscotch, my boy! The real fun is just beginning." I looked at him confused by what he said, his whole existence confused me, but before I could ask what he meant the hammock disappeared from under me and I went plummeting back down to into the hedge maze. "_You don't belong here, Butterscotch and because of that you will lead this world to destruction. THAT is your true purpose here, and soon everypony is going to know it!" _I heard Discord's voice in my head as I fell into once of the hedges. I heard some startled voices and rolled out of the hedge to see my friends, all starring at me. I tried my best to pick the leaves and branches out of my mane and body until I felt Twilight rush up to me. She had the look of trying to hold back tears, but I could see some exiting the corners of her eyes, " Jeez, Butterscotch. Tell somepony before you walk off…we thought something terrible happened to you!" She wrapper her arms around me in a tight hug, but I really couldn't enjoy it much. Discord's last statement lingered like the aftermath of a rung bell within the confines of my brain. "I'm not!" Applejack shouted out towards Twilight's statement. "Me _either!" _Fluttershy added in whipping the end of my nose with her tail. I flinched a bit, taken aback. Well, I guess I should have been expecting this, but from Fluttershy…this was getting ridiculous. "Well, _I_ am." Twilight said giving an annoyed look to her friends. "Well, looky there. Rainbow Dash is flying away. She's abandonin' us." We heard Applejack said. "Now I know that's a lie." Twilight and I casually looked up into the sky to see a light blue pony flying away from the hedge maze without even the slightest look back. So much for loyal. "How can it be?" I watched Twilight look down in sadness. Why was everything falling apart now? Suddenly there was loud thunder and lighting appearing within the area of the sky above us and out of it appeared Discord once more.

"Well, well, well. _Somepony_ broke the 'no wings, no magic' rule. Game's over, my little ponies. You _didn't _find your precious elements." He said mockingly and then mewled. "Looks like we might be due for a big ol' storm of chaos!"

* * *

**End notes: Well? I hope you had a fun time reading it as much as I had a fun time writing it. Not sure when I will be able to finish the Return of Harmony parts as I start college soon, but I assure you that I'll get to it in a timely matter. Laters!**


End file.
